


Last Call

by Jemzamia



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemzamia/pseuds/Jemzamia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wait is over but is it for the screaming fans in the arena or our boy's feelings?</p><p>Written as a part of comment_fic</p><p>Written in 2009 and imported from my Livejournal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Call

The distant roar of the crowd goes unheard, along with the persistent knocking on the dressing room door. The doorknob rattles frantically as someone tries to open it from the other side but it proves fruitless; the door is locked firmly shut.

They've been building to this moment for what feels like forever; the last day, the last show, the last call of the tour. Fueled purely by adrenaline, they are deaf to the world; the only sounds gracing their ears are each other's whispers, pants and moans. Neither were sure how they'd ended up like this; it had all been a blur of frantic limbs and discarded clothes. The only thing that matters now is their skin plastered together, inked on top of pale, tingling with friction as they pull and jerk and thrust, desperate for that millimetre of extra contact.

The intensity rises, surging through them, powering each thrust faster, harder and deeper. This couldn't have waited until after the show. This couldn't have waited at all. They had denied this too long, waiting for the right moment, time, place, or whatever feeble excuse they had decided to hide behind. Yet now it was just a hair's breath away. That single moment of pure bliss and ecstasy.

Now only the crowd was waiting.


End file.
